Time and Again (episode)
While investigating a massive explosion that destroyed all life on a planet, Janeway and Paris are swept back a day in time, where they must prevent the explosion. Summary Teaser The is continuing on course for the Alpha Quadrant. Tom Paris' bridge shift ends, so he notifies his replacement of Voyager s current course. The ship will be passing by a red dwarf system and Paris cannot determine yet if there are any class M planets. He proceeds to the operations console currently manned by Ensign Harry Kim. Paris asks him if he's ready to leave, but Kim can't because he wants to begin a transtator assembly diagnostic. Paris begins to persuade him to leave; he planned a double date with the Delaney sisters. Kim continues to object to the date, mentioning he has a girlfriend on Earth. Paris then mentions that he told the sisters that Kim broke the single pilot speed record at Starfleet Academy, which was false. Their conversation is interrupted when the ship rocks. Kathryn Janeway and Neelix stumble out of the ready room. At the same time, Kes, who is in her quarters, suddenly wakes up from her sleep feeling disturbed. On the bridge, Tuvok reports that Voyager is on the leading edge of a shock wave. Paris returns to his station and makes some instrument readings. He reports a debris cloud in a red dwarf system that Voyager is approaching. Tuvok reports that the debris cloud consists of "differentially-charged polaric ions." Neelix is unfamiliar with life in the system, so no additional information can be ascertained until they arrive at the planet. Voyager s course is modified and they set a course for the red dwarf system. Voyager reaches the planet when Kes arrives on the bridge. She knows something has gone terribly wrong. All vegetation on the planet has been destroyed and Janeway inquires about life signs. Kim and Kes, at the same time, say "none." The atmosphere is filled with polaric radiation, which can affect sensor scans. Voyager enters planetary orbit. An analysis of the planet shows that the radiation is within acceptable levels and the atmosphere is breathable. Janeway orders Tuvok, Paris, and B'Elanna Torres to transporter room 2 to beam down to the planet. The away team materializes to the surface of the unknown planet to find it in complete ruin. Act One Scans indicate the planet was devastated by the detonation of polaric ions. The planet's residents used polaric energy for power; something went wrong, causing the explosion. Back on Voyager, Kes is tearfully explaining imagery she saw to Neelix. She thought she saw the planet's civilians burn to ashes due to the explosion, but Neelix dismisses the thoughts. After Kes justifies that her people's ancestors had telepathic capabilities, Neelix dismisses that, too, as mere legend, like those of Drakian Forest dwellers. On the planet, Paris locates an object he believes to be a timepiece that is stopped at 401:22:84. Suddenly, he turns around and finds a bright town square bustling with activity. None of the other away team members can see this. When Janeway puts her hand on Paris's shoulder, everything returns to its chaotic state. Torres takes out her tricorder and does a scan of Paris, noting that his nervous system is showing a temporal flux, it is rapidly returning to normal. The explosion has caused subspace to be ripped into many fractures. With concern, Janeway calls Voyager and requests an immediate beam-up. Before the transport can begin, everything around Janeway and Paris lightens up as they find themselves on the planet before the explosion: they have been thrown back in time. Janeway and Paris are in the bustling town square Paris previously saw. Paris takes out his tricorder while Janeway taps her combadge in an attempt to establish contact with Voyager. A loud scream is heard coming from Latika, a boy who witnessed Janeway and Paris appearing "out of thin air." A law enforcement officer comes over to the boy's aid and the boy tells him about Janeway and Paris. To the officer, it is all superstition and he tells the boy that he has been reading too many Darkstorm tales. He tells Latika to leave and disperses the crowd to prevent any problems. He goes over to Janeway and Paris and apologizes for the incident. The cause the officer to question their clothing, inquiring if they came from another province on the continental transport. Janeway explains that it is formal clothing, causing the officer to mention clothing from Kalto Province. She inquires about clothing shops and the officer points one out. Proceeding to a shop, Paris notices a timepiece on display with the time 371:20:01. The shopkeeper notices him and proceeds over, which prompts Paris to inquire about the timepiece. The shopkeeper explains about the timepiece, noting that that the three number sets are equal to rotations, intervals, and fractions. He notes that the object costs fourteen s, but Paris leaves, saying he will think about buying it later – if there's time. Returning to Janeway, he estimates that the planet will be destroyed the next day. Act Two :"First officer's log, supplemental. There's been no sign of Captain Janeway or Lieutenant Paris since they were lost in a subspace fracture." In Voyager s briefing room, Torres and Kim discuss how Janeway and Paris were thrown back in time by a subspace fracture. The mystery was why Paris returned from the past to the present. This was due to him being only partly in the fracture. Hoping that Janeway activated a subspace beacon from her combadge, Kim and Torres begin to develop an idea on widening the fracture at the beacon's location to return Janeway and Paris to the present, but they don't yet know how this might be done. Meanwhile, Kes is in sickbay with Neelix receiving scans of her brain due to her telepathic experience. However, Kes's anatomy isn't on file in the medical records, making The Doctor upset. He starts making sarcastic remarks regarding medical protocol for new crew members and inquiring whether other new crew were on board as well. Kes notifies him that the Maquis crew were also on board, resulting in The Doctor attempting to contact Janeway, until he is told she's missing. He prompts them to notify the highest ranking officer who is "not missing" to visit him and to shut off his program when they leave. Neelix's concern for Kes brings him to tell The Doctor that he never told them about her condition. The Doctor makes a humorous remark as that she is the healthiest member of her species that he has seen, since she is the only Ocampa that he has ever seen. He takes a guess at Kes's condition and notifies her that it is most likely due to psychological adjustments because of space travel. She is advised to drink lots of fluids (though she doesn't understand what that means at first) and she deactivates The Doctor's program. In a clothing shop on the planet, Janeway and Paris' two Starfleet uniforms are on display. They emerge from the shop wearing clothing similar to that of the planet's citizens. To assist Voyager in their search, Janeway activates a subspace beacon from her combadge. Concerned for the planet's citizens, Paris wants to notify the people about upcoming events. They begin a conversation about the Prime Directive, which turns into an argument. Paris recalls his father lecturing him about the Prime Directive like a holiday sermon. Janeway reminds Paris that his father considered it the guiding principle of space explorationThe argument ends when they see Latika watching them. They try to move away, but the boy catches up and accuses them of lying. He says he went to the Continental Transport and talked to the transport attendant, who mentioned he transported only four people that day – two older citizens with a child. Paris attempts to scare the boy by mentioning that he and Janeway ate their child and that they were demons. Scared, the boy runs away. With the boy gone, they begin to develop a plan on how to return to the present. Janeway comes up with an idea to use a tricorder to emit a polaric field to scan for fractures. They find a polaric energy conduit in the town square which makes Paris wonder where the energy comes from. At a power plant, a protest demonstration is in progress. The protesters are shouting complaints as the guards attempt to hold them back. Looking for the power plant, Janeway and Paris come upon the demonstration. Latika is following them unnoticed. The scene becomes violent as the guards enter the crowd and start hitting people with batons. One of the guards sees Janeway and hits her in the head, causing her to fall back. Paris punches the guard as the protest leader helps Janeway up and leads her out of the area. The rest of the crowd, including Paris, follows. In engineering, Kim and Torres demonstrate the object they have developed to open a subspace fracture to Chakotay and Tuvok: a polaric generator. The device is activated and emits a green beam in front of them, causing a ripple effect. It uses the same polaric energy used on the planet to open a fracture. Tuvok recommends using the generator where Janeway and Paris disappeared. At that instant, the fracture emits a large burst of light and the generator disengages. The one problem with the generator is that it burns out after a maximum of 30 seconds at the necessary intensity. Another issue with the generator is that it cannot be used in the same location more than once due to subspace damage. Chakotay brings up the concern of becoming trapped in a fracture themselves. Torres has thought ahead and modified some tricorders to detect the fractures. She then displays an armband that deploys an antipolaric field. Chakotay compliments Torres and Kim and starts to leave, until Kes and Neelix arrive. Kes insists that she needs to join the away team to the planet. She mentions she has already seen the planet and insists again. Chakotay considers her request. Paris and Janeway are in a house owned by the protest leader. Paris is treating Janeway's head wound. The lead protester and his colleague come from the upper level to talk to them. He apologizes and introduces himself as Pe'Nar Makull along with his colleague Ny Terla. He inquires as to why they were at the power plant. Janeway continues to use her alibi by saying she was touring the plant, comparing it to the one from Kalto Province. Terla becomes suspicious, mentioning that he has never seen a Kalton with Janeway's hair color. She attempts to shrug it off until Makull wonders if they are part of the government, despite the wound she received. Paris does not know why anybody would want to infiltrate the protesters, though Makull mentions that polaric protests occur in Kalto also. He starts questioning Janeway and Paris about the day before, inquiring when they were last at a power plant and if they were in it earlier. Terla brings out a hand-held device, a safety monitor for polaric energy. He states that Janeway and Paris were reading five times the normal readings of a citizen, making them think they were in a power plant previously. He and another colleague take out pistols and aim them at Janeway and Paris. Act Three In the present, an away team consisting of Chakotay, Kes, Tuvok, Torres and Kim are at the location where Janeway and Paris disappeared. Kes' telepathic senses give her the feeling that she can reach out and touch the citizens of the past. Scanning the area, Tuvok cannot locate any fractures in subspace. Kim, who is a distance away, calls out the team. He has located a signal from a combadge, in present time. They attempt to communicate, but there is no response. They follow the signal in hopes of finding some answers. In the past, Janeway is being asked questions while Paris is still under guard. Makull asks for her name, which she reluctantly provides. Makull thinks it is an unusual name which she shrugs off by saying it is not unusual in Kalto Province. He then asks what area of Kalto she came from, which she tries to dodge in saying there was no point to the question. He asks if the government knows of their plans, and Janeway truthfully answers that she doesn't know. They are interrupted when Terla enters the room holding on to a struggling Latika. Present time, the away teams arrives at the building where Janeway and Paris were held. They do not detect any life-signs. Janeway tries to prevent Latika from being involved at risk of being revealed. This risk becomes real when the boy shouts out that they are lying about their identity. Paris sarcastically thanks the boy as Makull listens to him. He mentions they lied about taking the Continental Transport, because he talked to the attendant himself. Terla asks Makull what he should do with the boy. He tells him to place him at the stairway with Paris. He does so, threatening Latika so that he will remain quiet. In the present, the team locate two damaged combadges. The combadges had automatically activated a signal when they were damaged by the explosion. They search the area for any further evidence. On Makull's desk are a tricorder and a phaser. He questions Janeway on their use, thinking they are spy equipment. She lies by mentioning they are surveying equipment and that she and Paris were interested in buying land. Terla is curious and asks Janeway to see how they work. She hesitantly reaches for the phaser but Makull stops her, cautious that it might be a weapon. On the stairs, Paris starts to talk with the boy, mentioning he was right that he didn't eat children. Latika mentions that he didn't really scare him and he would tell his father at the Media Bureau about Paris and Janeway. Paris interrupts Latika by asking if his father was a journalist, which he is, and so is Latika. He writes for his school newspaper, and he mentions he's going to write about their lies. Paris asks the boy's name, which Latika tells him. He then apologizes to Latika, but doesn't mention why (due to the Prime Directive). Makull is now talking to Janeway about the dangers of polaric energy, mentioning it could destroy the whole planet. He mentions that their cause received much support after the accident at Markov. Still believing Janeway and Paris are spies, he mentions that they are going ahead with their plan the next day. Janeway then comes up with an idea saying aloud, "Wait a minute." In the present, Kes hears Janeway say this. When Kes calls out to her, Janeway can also hear Kes. Makull goes over to Janeway and asks if she has anything else to say. She, ignoring the Prime Directive, spontaneously mentions she is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. In the present, Kes mentions to Chakotay that she can feel the presence of Janeway and Paris. Chakotay inquires if there is a subspace fracture present, which there is. He orders that the generator be set up. In the past, Janeway continues to reveal information about herself, stating that she and Paris were from the future. Latika is amazed that his assumption of them was, indeed, true. She reveals to Makull that there is going to be a polaric explosion that will destroy the planet. Makull doesn't buy it, despite her explanation of how she and Paris were thrown into the past. The generator is set up in present time at the proper coordinates. It is activated and the fracture is located. Torres reports that she found a subspace beacon and starts to widen the fracture. Chakotay taps his combadge to contact Janeway. It is successful, and his message is heard over Janeway's combadge. Terla instantly removes the combadge, claiming the badges are eavesdropping devices. She tries to explain that her crew are attempting to contact them, but Terla doesn't believe her, either. He confiscates Paris's combadge as well. Makull then orders him to get the particle injector. Terla proceeds over to a safe in the wall and takes out an injector. Makull takes the injector and puts it in a bag, along with the tricorder and phaser. He orders Janeway and Paris to join them, along with Latika. Just as the group leaves the room, the fracture opens in front of Makull's desk. After they make another unsuccessful attempt at communication, the generator gives out and the fracture is closed. Act Four On the way to the power plant, Janeway and Paris discuss the situation at hand. Paris ask why Janeway told Makull their real story after backing up the Prime Directive earlier. She notes that the Prime Directive was broken the second they were thrown back in time in that they changed the activists' schedule to that day. If they had not been thrown back in time, any number of events could have occurred, including the arrest of the activists. She feels it is up to Paris and her to deal with the crisis. Returning to Voyager, the senior staff tries to come up with another plan in the briefing room to retrieve Janeway and Paris. The chances of their retrieval start to diminish as Kim reports that 70% of the fractures have closed. Torres wants to begin searching the flashpoint of the explosion, but Tuvok is skeptical of the idea. She tries to explain that Janeway and Paris may have tried to stop the explosion, but Tuvok brings up the Prime Directive. Despite the objection, Chakotay expresses that he would've gone to the power plant, after which Tuvok tries to point out that Janeway would not think the same way as he did. Again, Chakotay ignores Tuvok's objections and orders the staff to beam down to the flashpoint. Makull and the group arrive with Janeway and Paris at the plant entrance. He begins to instruct Janeway as to what is supposed to happen. She is to pretend she is a government official who is helping to negotiate a settlement over a dispute. She expresses her objections to his idea. He tells her that Terla has a gun trained on Latika. Terla takes his pistol and hides it by crossing his arms. The group approach the gate and a guard comes out to meet them. Makull introduces Janeway as a governmental official, at which she steps forward. :"I am a hostage, these men are here to break into the plant." The guard takes a few steps back, comprehending what she just said. He reaches for his weapon, but Makull shoots him before he can. Latika, remembering the threat about his death, attempts to run away. Terla takes out his gun and aims, but Paris runs in and takes the bullet for the boy. Janeway and Latika go to Paris to check on his condition while Terla takes out a second guard. Makull activates the plant gate and tells Janeway, "Their lives are on your conscience!" While looking over Paris, Latika is surprised that Paris saved him. Paris, however, doesn't want to slow Janeway's progress. She tells Latika to look after him and heads for the plant, taking one of the fallen guards' weapons. In the power plant, Makull and the others arrive at a cylindrical corridor where they intend to do their work. Janeway is able to catch up with them, but hides behind the corridor's segments so that they will not see her. In the present, the away team beams down to the exact same location in the power plant, noting that the polaric levels are at a very high level, the flashpoint of the explosion. Tuvok notes numerous subspace fractures in the area, which prompts the team to set up the equipment. Back in the past, Janeway creeps to the section where the men are working without being detected. She sees their bag, with a phaser, tricorder and the particle injector, on the ground, unattended. Terla needs the injector, so Makull turns around to reach for the bag. Janeway comes out of cover and points the gun at Makull, requesting that he hand her the bag. While setting up the equipment in the future, Tuvok notes the coordinates of a nearby fracture. They initiate the generator but detect no subspace beacon. Before he can surmise that Janeway and Paris were not in the area, Kes detects Janeway's presence, noting she died in the corridor. In the past, Janeway still has Makull at gunpoint, trying to convince him to stop what he is doing or everybody would die. She assumes Makull is trying to sabotage the plant, but he notes he wouldn't do anything like that. He tries to get her to lower the gun by noting that something could go wrong if she fires the weapon near a polaric conduit. She ignores his warning and demands that he give her the bag. Makull tightens his grip on it while his men stand tall. She says, "All right then, we'll wait." The away team continues with their plans, trying to figure out how to open the fracture prior to the explosion. All Torres can decide is to make an educated guess. Tuvok then notes that Kes may not be correct, but he has no alternative ideas, and thus agrees to the activation of the generator. Chakotay agrees and it is activated. where the explosion never occured]]The men and Janeway continue to wait, so she asks for the time. Terla takes out a timepiece and mentions that it is 401 rotations plus 21 (401:21:02). She says to wait until it is 23. Makull asks about the importance of that time, but then sarcastically remarks that it is the time of the explosion. Before he can fully finish his comment, a bright light appears behind Janeway which increases in size, the widening of a subspace fracture. Terla has no idea what's going on, but Janeway realizes that her crew is trying to cut through subspace. As the fracture gets larger, Makull notes that it is getting closer and closer to the polaric conduit on the wall. It all comes together to Janeway: their own rescue attempt was the cause of the explosion. Using her phaser, she forces the rift to close on itself, stopping the explosion. When she does this, time resets itself, and everyone finds themselves back on Voyager, moments before the shock wave would have hit the ship. Paris once again tries to interest Kim in double-dating the Delaney sisters, and no one remembers anything about the incident, except Kes, who is strangely relieved that a nearby planet is teeming with life. Voyager continues on course back towards the Alpha Quadrant. Memorable quotes "It seems I've found myself on a voyage of the damned." : - The Doctor "Come on. I told them all about you." "What did you tell them about ''me?" "''Well, for one thing, how you broke the single pilot speed record at the Academy." "Record. I ''never broke any record!" "''And who are they going to check it with?" : - Tom Paris, trying to convince Harry Kim to come with him on a double date with the Delaney sisters "There is a civilization down there, Captain." "Or there was." : - Chakotay and Janeway, after the planet surface is destroyed by a polaric detonation "It's a double date or ''no date." : - '''Tom Paris', after Harry Kim turns his double date with the Delaney sisters down "She's the healthiest member of her species I've ever seen... the only member of her species I've ever seen." : - The Doctor, to Neelix regarding Kes "Their lives are on your conscience, Janeway!" : - Makull "You have a lovely brain. It will make a fine addition to our files." : - The Doctor, to Kes "If I understood correctly, this world is going to be destroyed sometime tomorrow." : - Tom Paris "Eavesdropping devices!" : - Ny Terla, on Janeway and Paris' combadges "I know you're lying." "Young man, we're here on a business trip and we have a lot of work to do." "The officer told me you came on the continental transport." "That's right. We're from Kalto Province." "Yeah, well I just talked to the transport attendant. He told me four people came today from Kalto. Two of them were a lot older than you, and they had a child from them." "Well, the attendant was wrong. That was us." "So, where's the child?" "We ate him. Because we are demons and we eat children and I haven't had my supper yet." : - Latika, Janeway and Paris "Our own rescue attempt... that's what sets it off!" : - Janeway, realizing how the explosion occurred "Hey, kid, you were right about one thing. I was lying. I don't eat children." : - Tom Paris, to Latika "I've got a girl back home." "So what? I got five." "I plan on ''seeing mine again."'' : - Kim and Paris Background information Story and script * The initial idea for this episode involved speculation regarding the controversial . Executive Producer Jeri Taylor recalled, "The original pitch was what if you were in Dresden twenty-four hours before the fire bombing and knew it was coming? What would you do?" (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * Placing Janeway at the center of the story, by having her be one of the characters who is aware of the impending incident, was a concerted attempt to develop her character early in the series of Star Trek: Voyager. "We did it deliberately," Executive Producer Michael Piller admitted. "It's another experiment from ''Deep Space Nine I think we learned from. It was terribly important for us to establish this captain's anchor position, and we didn't do it that well in the first season of Deep Space Nine." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * The episode also facilitated development of Janeway's relationship with Paris. Jeri Taylor recalled, " Time and Again' ... allowed Janeway and Paris to get off together alone and build another stepping stone in the bond between the two of them." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 4/5, p. 34) * During September, October and November, , Michael Piller was finishing the teleplay for this episode, immediately before starting to write the first draft script for . (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, p. 323) The final draft of this episode's teleplay was submitted on . http://www.indiana.edu/~liblilly/lilly/mss/subfile/taylorjinv.html Cast and characters * Executive Story Editor Kenneth Biller liked how this episode advances the relationship between Janeway and Paris, saying the developing interactions between them were "the good things in the episode." Biller, however, didn't like the portrayal of Latika, critiquing, "''The show ... suffered from child-actor syndrome. If you remember, there's a kid that Paris is accused of threatening, and you ultimately wish he had." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * Thoroughly approving of this episode, Paris actor Robert Duncan McNeill once commented it "is a very interesting show." ( #213) * Jeri Taylor thought this episode was notable for exploring the potentialities of Kes' inherent abilities. "She doesn't know quite what she's dealing with in this amazing brain of hers so she is on a quest and an exploration," said Taylor. "Of course, since none of that episode happened she doesn't yet know any of that." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 4/5, p. 34) Sets, props, and alien design * According to Michael Piller, the sets for this episode had to be reduced to a minimum, due to budgetary problems. He explained, "We spent a great deal of money on the first several episodes and 'Time and Again' was one of those that was extremely expensive. Frankly, the way I originally structured it, it would have been prohibitively expensive, because we were actually thinking about two whole new sets of the planet's surface, one destroyed and one not destroyed, so that you could go back and forth. As it turned out, that was just impossible to do. Essentially, we had to use the same sets and find ways of making them look post-apocalyptic with lights and smoke." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #5, p. 12) Piller elaborated, "Originally, we had planned to make two towns, one before the explosion and one after the explosion, and we couldn't afford that. So essentially the second version of the town was a much darker, smokier, less distinct place. We had people occupying the same place at the same time, and you needed some touchstones, some anchors, to say where we were, and I'm not sure we had those." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * In October 1994, Senior Illustrator/Technical Consultant Rick Sternbach created a conceptual illustration of the power station corridor that, in the story, serves as the flashpoint of the polaric detonation. (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #1, p. 68) * Several set pieces seen in this episode were used in previous episodes and series. The street lamps were seen on Romulus and Rutia IV before, a large wall on the marketplace was originally a secret doorway on the Amargosa observatory in , the polaric generator was previously seen as an alien field generator in and the bomb is the same prop as the one used by Ansata terrorists in . * In October 1994, Rick Sternbach created a concept drawing for a "110 camera disguise", to be used in this episode. (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #1, p. 71) * The weapon that the guard fires into the air during the protest scene is actually a Calico M-950/Liberty III 9mm pistol. Similarly, the weapons used by the rebels seem to be Heckler & Koch P9 semi-automatic pistols. ( , p. 17) * Ken Biller was not a fan of the design of this episode's alien species. He commented, "They looked Human, except they have different hair and costumes. It's unfortunate that our first episode of a show sic, where we're seventy thousand light years away, had aliens that looked completely Human." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) Production and visual effects * Outdoor scenes were shot at the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) The plant's Japanese garden, normally seen in many other Star Trek episodes shot at the plant, is not seen this time, however, but rather the industrial-looking front part of the main building is shown. * This episode had a troublesome shoot. Michael Piller commented, "I was a little disappointed with the location stuff we did. We got caught in the rain, and it looked kind of bleak. I think the director was under a great deal of pressure to get everything done." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * This episode's designated visual effects supervisor was Robert D. Bailey (rather than Ronald B. Moore or David Stipes). On , Bailey was still occupied with postproduction work on the episode. (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, p. 33) Continuity and trivia * Proceeding under the assumption that there are 50 intervals per rotation and 100 fractions per interval, Paris and Janeway are transported to approximately 33 hours before the disaster. * As Jeri Taylor noted in Cinefantastique (Vol. 27, No. 4/5, p. 34), this episode is the first of numerous instances wherein Kes' unusual powers of perception are featured. * This is also the first episode in which the Delaney sisters are mentioned. They are referenced in several subsequent episodes before appearing on screen in . * Following , this is the second episode in a row that deals with temporal mechanics (e.g. in both episodes, effect precedes cause, in some manner). * Although the planet and the species featured in this episode are never mentioned by name, the book Star Trek: Star Charts refers to the planet as Markov-Kalto, named after two provinces on the planet. Reception * Ultimately, Michael Piller was moderately proud of this installment. He commented, "I thought it was a pretty good show. It was part of our learning curve. It wasn't quite as good as I hoped it would be, but I thought there were many good things about it. For a traditional time anomaly story, it holds up pretty well." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine, issue #5, p. 12) Piller also stated, "I liked the idea of it and I liked what we did, but on the Altman scale I give it two and a half stars of 4 stars. It didn't really deliver the goods. I liked the idea of going back and forth between the two time periods." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * Jeri Taylor expressed enthusiasm over this episode's core idea – Voyager crew members having knowledge of a forthcoming disaster that they cannot stop. "That just seemed like an irresistible kind of a premise," she remarked, also saying of the episode, "It was just a compelling story with a high-concept idea that we couldn't resist." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) In addition, Taylor noted, " Time and Again' was a fascinating premise." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 4/5, p. 34) * There was a general feeling of unhappiness concerning the episode's final form, however, mainly due to confusion over its plot. Jeri Taylor recalled, "We weren't necessarily thrilled with the way it came out for a variety of reasons .... The major dissatisfaction was that I don't think anybody knew what happened. The end was so confusing that most people said, 'Huh?' I don't think we did our most effective job. I think that was the script and not the production in selling exactly what happened." In agreement, Ken Biller remarked, "I also think that to a lot of people the time anomaly was baffling." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * Another complaint was the profusion of time travel stories in the relativity young series. Jeri Taylor stated, "I ... think this is the one where people have the response, 'Oh, another time-travel or screwing around with time story. Haven't we seen a lot of that?' We have gone to the well too many times with the time-travel thing, and I sort of wish that this episode would have been shown second season." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p. 136) * This episode achieved a Nielsen rating of 8.8 million homes, and a 13% share. * Cinefantastique gave this installment 3 out of 4 stars. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 4/5, p. 34) * In their unofficial reference book Trek Navigator: The Ultimate Guide to the Entire Trek Saga (p. 242), co-writers Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross both individually rate this episode 2 out of 4 stars (defined as "mediocre"). * In s retrospective "Ultimate Guide", the magazine gave this episode 1 out of 5 Starfleet-style arrowhead insignias, also naming it the "Worst Episode" of Voyager s first season. ( , p. 29) * The unauthorized reference book (p. 19) gives the episode a rating of 7 out of 10. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.2, catalog number VHR 4002, . *As part of the VOY Season 1 DVD collection. Links and references Main cast *Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway Also starring *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Biggs-Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Jennifer Lien as Kes *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Tuvok *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest stars *Nicolas Surovy as Pe'Nar Makull *Joel Polis as Ny Terla *Brady Bluhm as Latika Co-stars *Ryan MacDonald as a Shopkeeper *Steve Vaught as an Officer *Jerry Spicer as a Guard Uncredited co-stars * Janet Dey as member of Makull's species * Tarik Ergin as Ayala * Kerry Hoyt as * Dennis Madalone as operations division officer * S. Reed as member of Makull's species * Simon Stotler as operations division ensign * Unknown actor as Makull's associate Stand-ins * June Jordan – stand-in for Brady Bluhm References 2268; aqueduct; armband; baton; Chaltok IV; class M; comm badge; confection bar; continental transport; crew personnel report; Darkstorm Tales; debris; Delaney sisters; demon; demonstration; density; Drakian Forest dweller; eavesdropping device; edition; encephalic scan; Federation; hair; iceberg; journalist; ; Kalto Province; Kalton; Latika's father; leaflet; Libby; limp; logic; magneton scan; Makull's homeworld; Makull's species; Markov; Media Bureau; microscanner; nadion; ; particle injector; patriotism; polaric conduit; polaric generator; polaric ion; polaric ion energy; Polaric Test Ban Treaty; Prime Directive; protest; red dwarf; safe; safety monitor; school journal; sermon; shock wave; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Medical; stellar cartography department; sterile pad; subspace; subspace beacon; subspace fracture; temporal flux; timepiece; transport attendant; transtator; tricorder; Val Jean External links * * * |next= }} cs:Time and Again de:Subraumspalten es:Time and Again fr:Time and Again (épisode) ja:VOY:24時間の過去 nl:Time and Again Category:VOY episodes